Kohitsuji Kawa
by Rokudou Mukuro
Summary: 6927/1827. Justo ahora desearías poder convertirte en dios para proteger aquello que él te dio. MPGRE. YAOI.


**Disclaimer.** Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Es propiedad de Amano Akira.

**Advertencias.** Mpreg, OOC, mala narración y cambios de tiempos drásticos. Temática irracional. Contenido homosexual.

* * *

**Kohitsuji Kawa**

_PRÓLOGO_

_

* * *

_

Hay momentos en los que crees tener el control de lo que acontece. Te detienes y te preguntas si con ello el mundo lo ha hecho. Que si retrocedes unos cuantos pasos, el tiempo lo hace, y además si lo quieres el mundo desaparece. A veces, ese sentimiento omnipotente se hace presente.

Y justo ahora, deseas, que realmente fuese probable.

― Sawada Tsunayoshi, se te acusa de haber traicionado a la familia ―porque en un instante como éste, recuerda tu mente las palabras que te dijera alguna vez _él_.

_Arrivederci, il mio amore_

― De haberla puesto en riesgo ―

Palabras que te hacen anhelar volverte dios.

― De infidelidad, promiscuidad ―

Con el único objetivo de manipular.

― De yacer con un miembro de la tribu Vulpini ―

La vida.

― Por ello este parlamento ha determinado que serás castigado con la muerte, no solo tuya si no de tu progenie ―

Tú vida.

― E-eso ―

Pero eres débil, ayer, hoy y probablemente mañana también.

― No podemos permitir que el producto de aquella aberrante relación conozca la luz del día ―

Por lo que es meramente una ilusión.

― ¡No!, ¡por favor no, no pueden… no pueden, no es su culpa, no lo es ―

La posibilidad de que te vuelvas un dios.

― Si permitimos que ese ser nazca, estaremos criando nosotros mismos nuestra perdición. Sawada Tsunayoshi, afronta las consecuencias de tus actos pecaminosos, y si aún en tu corazón existe arrepentimiento por lo que has hecho; aceptarás gustoso la resolución de este desgraciado acontecimiento ―

Y _él_ lo sabía.

― Esto es injusto ―

Por ello mismo, lo hizo.

― ¿Huh?, ¿qué has dicho? ―

Te dejó.

― No voy a permitirlo, no dejaré que le maten ―

Algo que te volvería fuerte.

― ¡Irreverente! ―

Tanto que serías capaz de verter en ti la realidad que hay detrás de esa ilusión.

― No lo haré, no puedo dejar que muera, no puedo, ni tampoco yo ―

Para entonces lograr cambiar el sendero que toma el destino, tú destino.

― ¡Blasfemo!, ¡pecador!, ¡traidor!, ¿ven ahora?, ¿lo ves ahora mi señor? He aquí al apóstata con quien tuvieses la intención de unirte. No es digno de ti, ni de esta aldea ―

Como sí de un dios te tratases.

_Viviré, viviré por ti, por él. Viviré._

― ¡Décimo!, ¡retráctate, retráctate ahora!, no puedes estar hablando enserio, estos sujetos no tendrán piedad, ¡retráctate! ―

Y entonces disfrutar de tu camino.

― _Hibari, ¿de verdad piensas dejar que maten a Tsuna?_ ―

Ese que solo se mira como un espejismo.

― ¡Mierda!, malditos bastardos, no puedo creer que piensen matar al décimo ―

Tan frágil e indefinido.

― Tsuna parece ir muy enserio, Gokudera. Esa mirada, estoy seguro que incluso a Hibari le ha sorprendido ―

Que parece querer desaparecer contigo.

― Ese mal nacido, no ha abierto la boca para decir nada que ayude al décimo. Jamás le importó, ni porque fue elegido para ser su concubina ―

Sin dejar rastro de lo que alguna vez ha sido.

― Sí tan solo ese maldito zorro no hubiese aparecido, el décimo ahora mismo no estaría en ésta situación ―

Tan efímero.

― _Gokudera no lo entiende, ni yo tampoco _―

Que por ello mismo te hace anhelar.

― No voy a dejar que estos vejetes se carguen al décimo ―

Ser divino.

― Detente ―

Poderoso.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Suéltame, idiota! ―

Con el fin de retenerlo.

― ¡N-no lo hagas! ―

Aquello que más amas.

― ¡Suéltame, suéltame te he dicho!, ¿qué no entiendes? ―

Y que ahora te mantiene despierto.

― No. El único que no entiende aquí eres tú, Gokudera ―

Dentro de esta pesadilla.

― ¿Hah? ―

De la cual nunca has podido escapar.

― Tsuna ya ha elegido, Hibari también y aquel sujeto. Ya no puedes hacer nada ―

Por más que has querido.

― Solo esperar ―

Hasta que le escuchaste cantar.

― Yamamoto, tu ―

Algo semejante al despertar.

― _Muéstrales tu determinación, Tsuna, no dejes que te maten. Hazlo por Gokudera, por Hibari, por mí. No mueras_ ―

Porque él dijo que todo tiene un inicio, y por ende un final.

― Tsk, mierda, ¡mierda! ―

Y aquellos que no llegan a la conclusión son porque se han resignado a vivir el desarrollo de la trama.

_Espérame, pronto nos volveremos a ver, Mukuro._

― En base a que no sientes remordimiento alguno, encomendaremos tu salvación a Ovís, dios de estas tierras. Que en el más allá encuentres la expiación de tus pecados, Sawada Tsunayoshi ―

Por cobardes a ver más allá de un simple final.

― Serás recluido al abismo de las celdas, hasta el día de tu ejecución ―

Ya que no saben que esa misma terminal te lleva a otro lado más.

― Dónde estarás alejado de cualquier ser viviente ―

A uno nuevo donde comenzar.

― Mientras esperas a la muerte ―

Una vez más.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

**N/A.** Tenía deseos de escribir un fic largo y con temática mpreg para perderle el miedo; sin embargo no creo poder describir tal cual el embarazo, en realidad va a ser bastante light, solo usaré ciertos puntos para el fluff (sí, soy una asquerosa diabética y eso). Además para ser sincera a Tsuna ni se le va a notar.


End file.
